


Dia dos Namorados de 1989

by sefairyz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun-centric, M/M, Park Chanyeol-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefairyz/pseuds/sefairyz
Summary: ChanBaek—80s!auEra dia dos namorados e Chanyeol tinha uma surpresa para Byun Baekhyun, o garoto que paquerava a quase três anos. Aquele  não  era o primeiro, nem o segundo, mas sim o terceiro dia dos namorados que passavam juntos.Mas naquele  ano, 1989, seria diferente, Park iria pedir Baekhyun oficialmente em namoro.Ele só não esperava que quase tudo daria errado, quase.Participação de ChonloGirl.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Dia dos Namorados de 1989

**Author's Note:**

> Oioi gente, tudo bem ? Então vou explicar rapidamente, talvez você chegue aqui e pense, "Nossa, acho que já li essa fanfics antes" e talvez você tenha lido mesmo, na minha outra conta que foi banida, então estou reportando uma estória aqui e espero que gostem dela! ~ baby_park09
> 
> Quero agradecer a @dae_lights por betar essa fanfic e pela selle ser a co-autora, fico muito grata por ter vcs me ajudando ♡
> 
> Lembrando que: estou repostando a estória na minha conta oficial (aqui), NADA dentro dela é real, tudo é fictício, então é isso.
> 
> Proveitem a fanfics e boa leitura♡

Capítulo único, Quase tudo errado.

Naquele ano, Chanyeol faria uma grande surpresa para seu ‘’melhor amigo’’ Byun Baekhyun, o garoto de cabelos rosados e pele branquinha que fazia seu coração acelerar toda vez que estavam juntos. Eles tinham um lance, nunca oficializaram nada e muito menos faziam questão de tal, entretanto fazia três anos que os dois estavam naquela de paquera, beijos e algumas coisas a mais.

Ao passar do tempo o Park percebeu que ele queria muito mais que isso, ele queria chamar Baekhyun de namorado, dizer ao mundo que era o garoto do baixinho e que aquele lance deles não passava de sexo e beijos atrás da arquibancada da escola Queria muito Assumir um relacionamento com ele.

E com essa ideia na cabeça, e o dia dos namorados chegando, Chanyeol não viu alternativa melhor do que preparar uma enorme surpresa para o coreano que fazia seu coração acelerar e sua barriga doer de nervoso sempre que via o mesmo chegar com aquele sorriso brilhante.

Decidiu então fazer uma lista, decidiu então listar todas as coisas que gostaria de fazer com o Byun, e, mesmo que passassem a maioria do tempo juntos, ainda era pouco para fazer todas as coisas que amaria fazer junto com o rosado. Chanyeol era meio ansioso e queria muito fazer essa lista sem que Baekhyun descobrisse, e mesmo que desse tudo errado, ele gostaria de fazer tudo que pudesse para que aquele dia fosse memorável.

Sumiu para seu quarto às pressas para pegar o bloco pequeno de folhas brancas e uma caneta qualquer jogada no meio da bagunça de sua escrivaninha. Abrindo o bloco de folhas, colocou na primeira linha como título ‘’Tudo para um encontro perfeito com Byun Baekhyun’’

Chanyeol era um completo bobo pelo menor e isso não era segredo para ninguém. Amava planejar passeios, dos mais bobos até os mais importante, sempre planejava tudo e pela primeira vez em três anos, ele não sabia o que fazer com Baekhyun. Sua mente ficou totalmente em branco.

Foi aí que uma ideia surgiu em sua mente, Park resolveu olhar a previsão do tempo e ficou feliz quando viu que no dia do encontro faria sol, se alegrou, pois sabia que dias ensolarados eram ótimos para sair e se divertir pela cidade.

Começou a listar os primeiros itens, ficou tão animado que todos seus planos combinavam e sabia que tudo seria o mais perfeito possível, pelo menos ele esperava isso.

Os primeiros itens listados eram

1–Ir à praia com Baekhyun;

2–Ir ao Parque andar de bicicleta;

3–Ir na roda gigante;

4–Levar o Baek pra comer sorvete;

5–Ir ao Cine drive-in;

6–Beijar ele e pedir em namoro.

Depois de conseguir pensar e registrar tudo que queria fazer o de fios rosados, Chanyeol arrancou a filha do bloco de notas e a dobrou, colocando no bolso do jeans rasgado.

Pegou seu casaco e saiu pela porta do quarto descendo rapidamente as escadas gritando a sua mãe que iria ver Baekhyun e que voltaria tarde. Ao sair pela porta da frente, foi em direção a casa do Byun, que não ficava muito longe da sua, somente alguns minutos andando em um bom ritmo e logo chegou e sorriu ao ver a cena do garoto deitado na grama verdinha cobrindo seu rosto com o próprio braço na tentativa de bloquear o sol forte. Chanyeol se aproximou delicadamente sem fazer muito barulho e foi para cima de Baekhyun, o assustando.

Reagindo com o grito, seu coração batia forte ao ver o Maior em cima de si. Baekhyun deu um leve soco no braço do outro logo segurando sua cintura, fazendo com que Chanyeol apoiasses seus braços no chão, ainda em cima do menor. Os dois se encaravam sem ao menos piscar, o Park gostava de ter aqueles momentos com Byun, mesmo que eles durassem pouco, e não sendo bobo sabendo que acabaria logo se aproximou mais do rosto do outro tentando iniciar um beijo, e assim o fez, beijou os lábios avermelhados e finos do mais baixo e tudo ficou harmonizado, a textura dos lábios era tão macia e todos os movimentos, as mãos grande de Chanyeol fazendo um carinho os cabelos rosados e os pequenos dígitos apertava levemente a blusa que o Park vestia.

Um beijo totalmente sem maldade alguma, era pelo contrário, calma, apaixonado e muito gentil. Aqueles beijos eram comuns na vida dos dois amigos e eles gostavam disso, entretanto o contato acabou quando Baekhyun percebeu que estavam fazendo aquilo do lado de fora da casa e qualquer um que passasse por ali veria. Logo empurrou levemente Chanyeol para que parece e com a respiração um pouco pesada pelo beijo, longo ele puxou o ar e deu um selar na testa do rapaz e deitou ao seu lado na grama, segurando agora sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele. 

O grandão olhou para o rosado a seu lado e disse:

— Baek, Vim aqui por que queria falar algo ‘pra ti — Soltou apertando as mãos pequenas do mais velho.

— O que foi, Yeol? Aconteceu algo? — Perguntou preocupado.

— Eu só queria saber se você quer sair comigo no próximo final de semana… — Respondeu com medo.

— Claro que vou, eu já ia te chamar ‘pra sair — disse rindo com aquela risada gostosa que Chanyeol tanto gostava de escutar e assim sorriu ainda olhando para o outro.

Aquela Tarde terminou assim, com os dois deitados na grama observando o céu escurecer até que Chanyeol tivesse que ir embora e aquelas despedidas sempre deixavam saudade, mesmo que se vissem no dia seguinte como sempre faziam. E Park se foi deixando um Baekhyun com a boca vermelha e com uma sensação gostosa no peito.

Dia dos namorados de 1989

No relógio marcavam 9:28 da manhã, com certeza Chanyeol estava atrasado, maldito despertador que não tocou na hora certa. Havia acordado totalmente torto e cheio de dores, ficara tão ansioso com a surpresa para o Byun que mal dormiu. Foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho pelo menos, e ao sentir a água gelada percorrer pelo corpo nu, gritou. Aquele dia com certeza não tinha começado bem para Park Chanyeol.

Quando saiu do banho seus cabelos castanhos estavam totalmente molhados e as gotículas geladas ainda pingavam desse. Tentou se trocar o mais rápido possível, colocando uma roupa decente e quando se olhou no espelho estava totalmente ridículo, suas calças não combinavam com a blusa e muito menos com a jaqueta, estava horrível.

Decidiu descer rapidamente e telefonar para Baekhyun, dizendo que demoraria pelo menos mais trinta minutos, e pobre Chanyeol, trinta minutos não foram suficientes para o garoto, esse que ficou vinte dos trinta minutos tentando achar uma roupa decente e quando achou foi em direção ao carro, mas quando deu a partida, o carro simplesmente não funcionava. Não tinha o que piorar. A não ser que tivesse começado a chover enquanto o rapaz tentava ligar aquela lata velha 

e quando conseguiu foi o mais rápido possível para casa do mais velho.

Quando chegou lá, o rapaz estava sentado na varanda olhando para o além, totalmente inerte em pensamentos que lhe tomavam e ao menos percebeu que Park buzinava na intenção de chamar a sua atenção. Quando o Byun percebeu, ele foi correndo para o carro do melhor amigo entrando no mesmo e vendo que ele estava totalmente descabelado, deu risada pelo estado do garoto ao seu lado.

Chanyeol estava com jeans preto e batom rosa, era típico do garoto mais alto, seus cabelos castanhos estavam úmidos ainda e bagunçados e Baekhyun não se importou se chegar mais perto do outro e arrumar todos os fios que insistiam e se manter rebeldes. Com aquela aproximação, Chanyeol conseguia ver todos os detalhes que existiam no rosto do rosado, era incrível como seus lábios e fios contrastavam com a pele branquinha e seus olhos castanhos, Baekhyun era bonito de todos os jeitos e ângulos.

Com o passar dos minutos os dois cortaram o contato e foram para o parque, já que como chovia, não rolaria praia, e Yeol ficara muito feliz em ir ao parque, pois a área das bicicletas ficava em um espaço totalmente coberto e isso salvaria o passeio de ambos. Só não esperava chegar lá e todas as bicicletas estarem alugadas ou as que sobraram estavam quebradas. 

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com Chanyeol. Baekhyun mesmo ficava triste, mas por ver que o garoto que tanto gostava estava triste por nada estar dando certo. Pelo menos eles ainda tinham opções para seguir e quem sabe elas dariam certo.

A próxima opção foi ir a roda gigante, que ficava a mais ou menos vinte minutos de onde estavam. Era um local enorme e ficava literalmente do outro lado do Parque, mas não desanimaram, somente foram andando, mantendo uma conversa e de vez em quando seus dedos esbarravam uns nos outros e aquilo era gostoso. Enquanto caminhavam decidiram parar em uma pequena sorveteria que ficava no meio de alguns brinquedos, escolheram seus sabores preferidos e quando estavam perto da roda gigante Chanyeol deixou a metade do sorvete cair no chão e a outra metade em sua roupa. Aquele dia estava sendo um total fracasso. 

Byun ajudou Park a limpar a blusa e com toda aquela demora a roda gigante acabou fechando, eles não sabiam mais o que fazer, tinha tudo dado errado e Chanyeol não sabia como resolver, somente ficou desanimado com todo o fracasso e o péssimo encontro de dia dos namorados que proporcionou a Baekhyun.

Ao perceber que o rapaz grande se sentia triste com tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer, o de fios rosas decidiu levar Chanyeol para ver um filme, eram os famosos Cine Drive-in. Estava passando aqueles filmes de Terror que Baekhyun tanto gostava e o Park sabia bem disso, logo não demorou e levou o mesmo para o local onde o filme seria passado. 

Chegando lá, estacionou o carro no gramado verde somente esperando que a sessão começasse, e quando esta começou o telão estava pegando fogo, era algo realmente inacreditável, todo os planos deram totalmente errado e aquilo feria muito o coração do mais novo de um jeito inexplicável, só queria ter um dia normal com a pessoa que gostava, mas parecia que o universo estava contra si naquele dia. 

Ao desistir de levar Baekhyun a qualquer lugar, Chanyeol dirigiu tristonho até a casa do mais velho, no caminho poucas vezes trocaram algumas palavras, o silêncio que reinava era desconfortável para ambos garotos e quando chegaram na frente do gramado verdinho da casa do rosado, ficaram mais uma hora naquele silêncio insuportável. Era difícil, o Park queria muito que aquele dia tivesse dado certo e quando ia dizendo para Byun que iria para casa, esse o interrompeu.

-Yeol...Você gostaria de ficar aqui essa noite?- Perguntou com medo da resposta que receberia do maior, mas um belo sorriso surgiu no rosto do outro e mesmo ainda com desânimo na voz ele disse.

-Eu adoraria, baek.- Quando Chanyeol disse aquilo um enorme sorriso apareceu nos lábios do outro o fazendo se inclinar um pouco para perto do mais novo. Os dois se entreolharam e Baekhyun passou a pontinha de seu nariz na de Yeol, o fazendo arrepiar pelo contato gelado e repentino, mas retribui fazendo o mesmo no nariz do outro.

Os dois saíram do carro após das carícias feitas indo em direção a casa do mais velho, entrando na mesma. Era pouquíssimas vezes que entrara na casa do baixinho, parecia engraçado, todavia sempre sentira muito medo em entrar ali, sabia que os pais do rapaz eram boas pessoas, porém não sabia se eles reagiriam bem ao saber de tais coisas que seu filho fazia com outro rapaz, então somente preferia ficar do lado de fora ou levar Byun a sua casa. 

Park se distraia muito fácil e nessa distração, perdeu o rapaz de fios rosados de vista, entretanto logo seus olhos os achou quando escutou um assobio fraco, Baekhyun estava lhe chamando com o dedo. Chanyeol não poderia negar que era louquinho por aquele baixinho, era tentador quando ele lhe chamava daquele jeito, o Park ia sem reclamar.

Quando se aproximou do mais velho, os dois já estavam próximos o bastante e Byun sussurrou em seu ouvido-Venha comigo- Disse dando um beijo no pescoço do maior e pegando em sua mão, o levando para fora da casa. Os dois estavam indo para o quintal dos fundos da casa, Chanyeol ao menos tinha reparado aquele quintal as poucas vezes que fora lá.

Os dois se sentaram em um dos bancos de madeira que existia no quintal, o moreno observava bem as estrelas, elas e a lua iluminava a escuridão de onde estavam, Baekhyun estava sentado observando o Mar que havia atrás da sua casa, sentados em direções opostas um do outro, era difícil observar qualquer movimento que faziam. O grandão ao menos percebeu quando a pequenas luzes foram acesas atrás de si.

Baekhyun chamou o melhor amigo, esse que olhou e se surpreendeu ao ver as luzes brilhando, eram diversas cores que agora iluminavam o lugar. Os olhos do mais novo brilhavam a ver como tudo estava lindo ao seu redor, então Baekhyun pegou sua mão do maior dizendo.

— Yeol, eu sei que hoje não ocorreu como você planejou e eu sei que ficou desanimado por conta disso. Você não precisa se sentir culpado ou nem nada do tipo, eu gosto de você —disse levando sua mão ao rosto do mais novo — Eu amei tudo, mesmo que quase tudo tenha dado errado, nem tudo deu — Finalizou se aproximando do maior, agora pegando em sua nuca e o beijando.

As bocas se chocaram e um arrepio percorreu ambos corpos, o beijo começaram sem pressa, cheio de paixão, as bocas dançavam em uma boa harmonia, sem malícia alguma. Os lábios de Chanyeol beijavam os de Baekhyun como se fosse o último beijo deles, a textura era tão macia e gostosa, o sabor de morango nos lábios do Byun faziam Park querer o beijar cada vez mais, mas ainda sim era um beijo gentil, e mesmo depois de um tempo se beijando, não se mantiveram afastados quando acabou. Suas testas ainda se mantinham juntas, igual os batimentos de ambos corações que agora eram um só.

E mesmo que aquele dia dos namorados não tivesse sido o melhor que eles tiveram juntos, só por estarem um com o outro, conectados da maneira mais bela, foi um dos mais importantes. E no final, nem tudo deu errado naquele dia dos namorados de 1989. 

Quando o amor fala mais alto, nada é capaz de destruí-lo, mesmo que seu dia seja ruim, sempre terá alguém para te apoiar e te amar. Assim era o amor de Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, desculpa qualquer coisa!
> 
> Obrigada novamente meninas, amo vocês.


End file.
